First Christmas I Gave You Forever
by My.Eternal.Sonnet
Summary: Christmas is filled with love, family and friends. It's a time for joy and laughter. It's a time for Secret Santas and presents, mistletoe and kisses. It's a special time of the year for the ones you love. [Troypay]


_This is just a little prequel to my story 'Ten years or Forever?'. It's christmas one-shot for Troypay fans._

_**Summary: **Christmas is filled with love, family and friendship. It's a time for joy and laughter. It's a time for Secret Santas and present, mistle-toe and kisses. It's just a special time of year for the ones you love. _

_**Couples: **Troypay (Fanon couples are extremely sexy) Ryella (Their more cute than sexy. I can't look at innocent Gabriella and cutie Ryan being sexy) Chaylor (The big idiot and the big know-it-all. Match made in Hell, er, Heaven)_

_It's a little lengthy because I didn't want it to be a chapter story. Sorry. Hehe._

_

* * *

_

_December 22: Last day of School_

East High students bumped and ran into each other in the tight hallways. It was especially tight since everyone was ready to go home or wish their friends a Merry Christmas. The students and even some teachers, with the exception of Mr. Bolton, were wearing the traditional colours of Christmas, red, green and even gold, white and silver. Some had Santa hats on, reindeer antlers and even some Rudolf noses. Everyone looked really happy and really in the season of giving and receiving.

Even the very own Ice Queen of East High was in the mood for cookies and gingerbread houses. Sharpay was heading to her locker which she had decorated to match the season. She kept the pink-ness on it but she added a small wreath to it and ribbons around her lock. When she put in her combo and opened the seasonal locker, something popped out at her. It was a note. And in it would be the name of the person she would have to buy a gift for. With all her might, she wished she didn't get Taylor or Chad because she didn't want to be seen at a book store or at a sport store.

Sharpay rubbed the folded paper between her index finger and thumb, hoping it wouldn't be anyone too hard to get a present. She may have the money and get the most expensive gift ever but that person may not appreciate it. She unfolded the paper slowly and took slow breaths. _Gabriella. _It was better than Chad and Taylor but Sharpay didn't have an idea on what to get Gabriella.

She was smart, cute and dating Sharpay's twin brother. what could some like Gabriella possibly want? For Sharpay this was very hard since they weren't even that close.

"Bolton," Sharpay said, turning around to face the boy that was coming towards her with a boyish smile on his lips.

The smile disappeared in a flash. "Aw, how'd you know I was coming. I was going to surprise you."

The blonde didn't seem convinced. "Please, you were going to scare me!" she told him as she went over to the his locker which was a few doors down from her's. "Do you know who you have to get a gift for yet?"

Troy shook his head as he opened his plain locker. It wasn't decorated for Christmas at all. A note fell out and landed on his books which he was going to put in. Troy picked the little piece of paper and dropped his book in. After he stared at the name for a while he showed it to her. "You," he replied, not getting the whole point of Secret Santa.

"You weren't supposed to tell me!" Sharpay scowled, slapping his note and his hand away from her. "You're an idiot do you know that Bolton?"

Troy laughed at her expression. She looked really angry that he told her but he didn't take that into mind. As long as she didn't know what he was getting her, that was alright with him. "Don't be so mad. You don't even know what I'm getting you yet..." Her face softened up a bit and revealed a small blush on her cheeks. "And yes I know I'm an idiot, but I'm your idiot, right?" he asked in a seducing voice as he neared her.

"Ew," Ryan said as he came in between them to open his locker. "Please do that elsewhere and not where I keep my precious hats." The two ignored him and Troy stepped back a bit but she should have stepped back more since Ryan hit him square on the nose. "I wonder who I get to be Secret Santa for?" Ryan wondered, not noticing the piercing glaze he was getting from some boy with a throbbing nose. "Taylor? Who'd you guys get?"

"Gabriella."

"Sharpay."

"Trade with me, one of you!" Ryan demanded. It was quite desperate too. "I don't know what to get Taylor? Getting something for Sharpay is easy and Gabriella's my girl friend!" the boy complained, dropping his books into his locker. Like Troy's it wasn't decorated but his hats showed his holiday spirit. "Now I have to find out what Taylor wants without her finding out I'm her Secret Santa."

"There's always Chad," Troy suggested but he should have just kept quiet. Chad was as dense as his hair.

The Evans twins looked at him like he was crazy. They both had the same expresson on their faces. The raised eyebrows and the slighly parted lips. Then again they are twins, they needed to be similar in some ways. "Just ask Gabs, they are best friends after all, Ry."

Ryan snapped his fingers as he was hit with Sharpay's brilliant idea. "I know, I'll ask Gabs! Tay and Gabs are best friends after all!" Being proud of his idea, Ryan shut his locker and went to find Gabriella for some gift ideas.

"Hey!" Sharpay called after him. "That was my idea you dork!"

Troy held her back. He knew Sharpay was going to go after Ryan and hit him across the head. "Let it go, Shar. You guys are twins, you must have sent the idea to Ryan telepathcially and he thought it was his."

"Fine, I'll let him off the hook this time. I just don't want people to think he's the smart twin," Sharpay said, sighing at th very end.

Troy chuckled at her. "Don't worry. You'll always be the smart twin, it's not like Ryan is any competition."

Sharpay returned his teasing comment with a rather harsh look. Troy's sense of humor was somewhat getting to her. "I'm going to ignore that."

The two left their lockers, knowing it would be two weeks before they would see their school work again. Surprisingly, the teachers decided to be nice and not give them any work over the Holidays. It was rather shocking, especially when Ms. Darbus each gave them a cell-phone case. Her pet peeve weren't cell-phones anymore, it was the infamous ipod that topped her list and toppled cell-phones down to second place. They were walking to the parking lot where almost every senior were. They were the ones with the car after all.

"Now," Sharpay began before making her farewell to Troy. "Do you know what Gabriella wants for Christmas?" She opened the door of her pink Mustang and put her bag in, she was tired of carrying. It was heavy since it was filled with many items of make-up and s few bottles of perfume.

Troy did the similar actions but he didn't have a purse to put down. He didn't even bring anthing and he didn't throw away the sandwich that's been rotting in his locker. "Something purple and she likes flowers."

"Purple with flowers? Flowers with purple..." Sharpay thought over the two items Gabriella wanted. They were simple and cute. "Aw that's too hard. What's purple and has flowers?"

"Lavenders are purple and are flowers," Troy simply replied, ignore the blonde's stupidity. "Get her something that comes from the heart. Listen, I have to go now Sharpay. My mom told me to buy Christmas Turkey. I'll call you tonight," Troy said as he sat down in his car and shut the door. He rolled down the window to hear her reply if she did have one.

"Alright and you better call me," Sharpay warned. "Last time you said that, you didn't." Troy's failure to call her last night really upset her but she knew that all boys were forgetful.

"I did!" Troy protested. "Ryan told me you were taking a shower! He said he was going to tell you to call me back and I waited until I fell asleep..." As Troy continued to rant about calling her last night, Sharpay got into her car and revved up the engine. "Hey, where are you going?"

Sharpay laughed quite evilly. "You talk way too much Bolton. I'm going to be late for my massage. See ya!" Even though she believed Troy did call her and Ryan being the idiot that he is forgot to tell her, it was fun to tease the boy. It was also fun when he would beg her for her forgiveness even if he did nothing wrong. She was very influential. Sometimes it was handy sometimes it got her in deep trouble.

Without notice, Sharpay pulled out of her parking spot which was besides Troy's. "Don't I get a good-bye kiss?" Troy asked loudly, not caring about the attention they may get from the other students and teachers.

Sharpay turned her head and looked at him. It didn't seem like she heard him because her windows were closed, the roof was up for her convertible and her music was booming from all around. The blonde brought her hand to her mouth and sent him a kiss before speeding off. Either way it was a kiss even though there was no physical contact.

_--_

_December 23: Day Before the Evans' Christmas Party_

There were only two days before Christmas and that meant only two days for Christmas shopping. Even though most people shop before the week of Christmas or try to avoid shopping near the holiday, the mall was packed. People were going in each direction: north, south, east and west. Someone could have gotten pick-pocketed and they wouldn't have even noticed. Even though Sharpay hated shopping in crowded malls, she really only have that day to buy Gabriella's present. The Secret Santas were given way too late.

"Purple, purple, purple," Sharpay constantly reminded herself. She didn't want to get distracted by all the cute pink items in the store. There was so many, she could buy them all and forget to get Gabriella something. "Oh, Eeyore!" Sharpay screamed as she saw the cute purple donkey in a purple Santa suit and holding purple mistletoe. "You're purple, aren't you? And you're holding flowers too. How cute! Now I am going to find Gabriella the perfect lilac scarf by Gucci."

"Sharpay?" a confused voice asked from behind her. Sharpay turned around to face Taylor who was eyeing her oddly. "I knew it was you!"

She didn't know whether to take it as a diss or not. "What are you doing here?"

Taylor looked through her purse which Sharpay thought needed to be thrown into a paper shredded. It was a pale brown and it was beginning to looked way too over used. It didn't surprise Sharpay since she knew Taylor only had two purses. She brought out a small crumpled up piece of paper and showed it to Sharpay. "I have to get Ryan something..."

"Ha, you got Ryan!" Sharpay squealed in a very amused voice. "He has to be the easiest person to get a gift for!"

Taylor nodded in agreement. "You're telling me. His been showing me the hat he wanted for Christmas since like November in case I was his Santa and it turned out, I was... He must've rigged it."

"Ryan's not smart enough to do that..."

"Hey, do you think I should get Chad something?" Taylor wondered. "After all we are dating..."

"Well, is he going to get you something?" Sharpay asked as they walked to the cashier. For her if someone wasn't going to get her anything, she wasn't going to give anything to that person at all, even if she does like them.

Taylor frowned. "That's not the point! I just want to be nice and get him something. Y'know to be in the Christmas Spirit."

"Never heard of it..."

"Well, aren't you going to get Troy anything?"

--

Troy went from jewelry store to jewelry store trying to look for the perfect piece of jewelry for Sharpay. Unfortunately he found many that would have been perfect but he couldn't afford any of them. He felt like an awful boy-friend not being able to buy his girl-friend the best thing out there. But sadly, his parents wouldn't raise his allowence or give him an advance one either. The only jewelry store left was the one he was standing infront of. It looked expensive but he should give it a try. After all trying is better than nothing.

When he walked in, no one was there to greet him. If he didn't have a conscience, he would have stolen from that store. He looked down at each of the jewelry and studied their prices. Nothing was a $150 or lower. "Damn," Troy cursed, banging his fist lightly on the glass counter.

"May I help you?" asked an elderly lady with a red dress and white apron on. She had cheery red cheeks and her hair was white but he looked like a sweet lady.

Troy looked down at the ground. He shouldn't have banged the counter like that. "I'm sorry," he said softly to the lady. "No, it's okay. I was just looking."

"Trying to buy something for you're girl-friend?" she asked kindly.

Troy rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah but I can't seem to afford anything." As he said this he saw the perfect thing for Sharpay. It was a white gold necklace with diamond encrusted in it. There was a heart and in the middle of the heart was the sign on infinity. Then he looked at the price. _$599._

The lady walked over to the counter the necklace was in and pulled it out for Troy. She placed it on the counter and went inside but before completely leaving she said: "Wait here, young man. I'm going to bring out my husband so you can talk to him about the necklace..."

Troy found the lady odd. Why would he want to talk to her husband? And why would she just leave a six hundred dollar necklace alone with an adolescent boy? But he wouldn't steal, the lady was nice to him and she didn't deserve to be stolen from.

"Hello, son," a deep yet kind voice said, echoing through the store. Troy turned around, cutting his vision on the necklace. There standing in the doorway that the old lady came through was a chubby old man with a beard of snow. His cheeks were just as cheery red as his wife's and his nose was also red. It looked like he had a cold. "You must be the young man my wife told me about. Told me you were looking at that necklace for your girl-friend."

He nodded and gulped as the man neared him. The old man looked intimidating up close. "Yeah."

The elderly man heled up the necklace by it's chained and looked from Troy to the heart which was glistening away as it hit the light's rays. "How much do you have, son?"

Troy shuffled through his coat pocket and pulled out some bills. All together they added up to $150. "Only this much, sir. It's less than half of the price..."

"Sold," the man told Troy, catching him off guard. Troy was speechless. He had never seen an act of kindness like this ever in his life.

"B-But..."

The old man laughed in a rather familiar way. "No 'buts', son. Just promise me you will love that girl forever, okay?"

He nodded weakly. "Y-yes," he stuttered and squeaked.

"Here, I'll get my wife to wrap it up," and as he said this, he went back into the doorway.

Troy watched him leave and felt rather bad for only paying maybe a quatre of the price. But he will keep that promise.

_--_

_December 24: Day of the Evans' Christmas Party: Teens only_

_6:00 pm_

The Evans' party was being held at the pool house in their backyard. It was big enough to accomondate maybe sixty people but Sharpay and Ryan only insisted four more people to come. Their party was made for six because after all they were the six closest friends at East High. The twins banned their parents from coming at the risk of embarrassing them and maybe scarring their friends for life. Middle-aged parents, especially the Evans', weren't the coolest of parents. Actually none of their parents were cool at all, but Gabriella thought her's was pretty cool, sometimes.

When the clock struck six o'clock, everyone who was supposed to be there was. Troy was just a little late since he wanted to look the best from Sharpay.

"There you are!" Sharpay greeted him happily with a kiss on the cheek. He came right around two minutes to six and Sharpay worried he was going to miss dinner. Also with Chad their he might not have any left overs. "Why are you so late?"

"I just wanted to look nice for someone special," he said, kissing her forehead as he entered.

"There you are!" Chad greeted except it was much ruder than Sharpay's greeting. He was hungry and Troy was holding everyone up. "Sit down man! I'm hungry here!"

"Chad!" Taylor sneered, kicking his leg under the table.

Chad winced in pain and grabbed his leg placed it on top of his chair. He rubbed it harshly for the pain to subside. "What's wrong with you, woman!?"

"Guys!" Gabriella cried, trying to shut up Chad before he said anything hurtful to Taylor, again.

_8:00 pm_

The dinner lasted longer than planed since Chad had more than two servings for dinner. As he ate everyone watched him eat or began to tell digusting stories for him to stop. That didn't work; he kept eating like there was no tomorrow. When the rest of the gang finished with desert Chad was just finishing his third helping of turkey and roast beef. He did finally finish around eight o'clock. It was also the perfect time to open presents.

"Who'll go first?" Gabriella asked as she took her seat beside Ryan and Sharpay. They were seated in a circle with presents between each person. No one raised up their hand. "Oh alright, I'll go first." She reached to her side and picked up a cube box with Rudolf wrapping and handed it to Chad. "Merry Christmas, Chad!"

"Aww," Chad said as he reached for his gift. He tore off the wrapping paper in no time and opened the box. In it was basketball with the autograph of Michael Jordan. "Holy! Gabby this is so amazing! Where did you get this?"

"The sports' store downtown," she replied sweetly.

When Gabby broke the gift trading barrier, everyone was more eager to give each other presents. Taylor give Ryan a cool black top hat with a white ribbon around it. He loved it and returned her gift with a hand held organizer, she too adored it. Next it was Chad's gift to Troy. It was a blue t-shirt with the words 'Troy the Basketball Boy' written on it. After Chad, Sharpay handed her gift to Gabby even though it was Troy's turn. Gabriella loved Eeyore and the scarf, she told Sharpay it would go well with her purple based room and clothes.

_11: 47 pm_

"Troy's turn," Chad pointed out like nobody else knew.

Troy looked nervously around him and then at the clock. The gift exchanging ended right on time. Everyone was too busy gushing over their presents before some people had their turns to give theirs. Also, Taylor gave a gift to Chad which was the baseball glove he begged his parents to have. But they said no since he had so many. Ryan also decided to give Gabriella something and took out a jewelry box with a Swarovski crystal bracelet inside. And being the good girl-friend that she is, Gabriella gave Ryan a Babe Ruth signed baseball which made Ryan over the moon. Surprisingly Chad also had something to give Taylor. It was a brand new diary since he read her's to everyone in their group and accidently misplaced it.

"Mind if I do this outside?" Troy asked the gang and Sharpay.

"Why, are you proposing to her?" Chad asked, getting a few eyebrows to raise.

"No!" Troy shot back. Suddenly, he looked over to Sharpay, making sure she wasn't hurt by what he blurted out. "Not that I wouldn't want to marry you but we're too young so..." Troy rambled on and was stopped by Sharpay pressing her finger to his lips.

"It's okay. I knew what you mean, you dork," she giggled. "Let's go outside then." She dragged him passed their friends and out of the pool house. They stopped right in front of the huge Christmas tree they had in the backyard. "So what do you have to give me?"

"Here," Troy said shyly, holding a small blue velvet box in front of her.

She took it kindly and opened it slowly. As she saw the necklace, her eyes filled with tears. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The heart with encrusted diamonds glittering away and the infinity symbol placed right in the middle also encrusted with diamonds. It was so simple yet it made her heart beat so loud she was afraid Troy would here it. Her once perky voice was caught in her throat. Speechless.

"Do you like it?" Troy asked, breaking the silence.

At first she didn't answer because she was so overjoyed by the necklace. She knew what Troy meant and she returned her feelings too. "Of course," she said, forcing her voice to come back out even though it was soft and scratchy. Suddenly a burst of love and affection overwhelmed and she lunged at Troy with all her might. She wrapped her arms around him and cried into her shoulder.

Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey," he said softly as he pulled away. "So, what's your Christmas wish for the year?"

Sharpay bit her bottom lip. She didn't know how to say it without it seeming corny. She wanted to say it in a way that was special like how Troy told her he would love her forever. Not that he really told her. "I don't want to say it. It's corny."

"Since when was Sharpay Evans shy?" Troy teased knowing he would get a scowling.

"Shut it!"

"C'mon, I'll tell you mine if you tell me your's." Sharpay already knew his wish though. The necklace said it all. And if she knew, Troy promised to someone he would love her forever.

"Fine!" Sharpay replied loudly, stomping her foot lightly on the ground. "I want us to celebrate all our Christmas's together... Forever."

Troy smiled back in a laid-back way. He didn't want to show her that he was giddy with happiness when she said that. But he was. Inside, his spirit was doing back-flips and his heart was racing and screaming with joy. It's amazing when your feelings are also reciprocated especially by the one you know you are going to love and cherish forever.

"Aww," Troy laughed, "how cute and maybe a tad bit corny!"

"Meanie!" Sharpay laughed along with him. She knew he was joking. That's the way Troy is. "Now tell me your's."

Troy gave her a smirk. "I wish for the same thing too." Even though he did say it was corny, it didn't mean that he wasn't corny too. He just loved to tease her.

_December 25: Christmas _

_12:01 pm_

"Merry Christmas, Sharpay Evans," Troy spoke softly as he neared her and wrapped his arms around her's and her back.

Sharpay, still holding the necklace in her hand, wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his blue spheres which were filled with love. And the love was for her. "Merry Christmas... Bolton."

They both met in a kiss. A kiss filled with passion, love and everything good in life. This kiss was different from all the other ones they've ever shared. The other ones were fast and harsh, filled with lust and longing. But this one was different. Sure, it was fast or lusty but it was passion filled and love pouring into each other. They had so much love that it overflowed and ignited a sensation of feelings that erupted between them and the other teens watching them.

Even though Sharpay didn't have a Christmas present for him, she surely will make it up in the future.

* * *

_I hoped you liked my very first one-shot! I did read over this and if there are any errors, I do apologize. I hope you do review! Thanks so much for reading this story and this A/N. Adieu!_

_-Aj_


End file.
